


Correcting the Path

by Jestering1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief moment of Mon El X Kara but NO detail or writing of any kind, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestering1/pseuds/Jestering1
Summary: Cat comes back from her adventures only to find out what Kara's been up to. She storms to Kara's apartment, determined to set everything straight and put Kara back on the path she was meant to be on. The first thing on her list that's got to be fixed (Or booted to the curb rather, or maybe back to his own fucking planet), is Mike.





	Correcting the Path

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my little gift from me to you. I've been wanting to do explicit works with Supercat, but I'm always nervous that it may not be up to par with those who are quite fantastic at it, such as Fictorium and plenty of other talented writers. 
> 
> I have reviewed this fic constantly and my beta has edited it more than once. I have gone over this a million times, I'm still nervous to post it, but this is my early Christmas gift to you guys. Not to mention a promise to you that I am working very hard on the next chapter of Family Matters. I will get it done for you guys before the month is done! I promise! Maybe I'll make it a new years present! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! I wrote this quite a bit ago when Mon El was first introduced and when Kara and him got into a relationship, so the hatred towards Mon El is strong. 
> 
> Hope all you Supercat shippers love it!

Cat angrily stood outside Kara’s apartment, and she was  _ fuming _ .

Not only had she come back to hear from James that Kara had been fired, but that she was also now dating a white privileged male who lied about practically anything and manipulated Kara into dating him; the media mogul was  **boiling** .

She all but pounded on Kara’s door, hitting it so hard that she thought she might break it. An annoyed looking man quickly whipped it open. Good. She could already tell that this was the so-called  _ Mike _ ; even the name was sour on her tongue.

From the door and with an imposing air, he growled a question at  _ her _ , Cat Grant. “Who the hell are you?”

From the look in his eyes and the bulge in his pants, she assumed she had interrupted something. Another good thing. Cat could see behind the misogynist boy in front of her and she caught a glimpse of Kara pulling her shirt back on, but not before she saw the ripple of Kara’s muscles and she licked her lips, keeping her eyes locked on the younger woman. If there was anytime to act and make her feelings known to Kara, it was  _ now _ .

She still hadn’t answered the bulking **_thing_** in front of her and he was just about to open his moronic mouth again when Kara approached. When the younger woman finally registered Cat, her eyes widened with surprise and her mouth practically hit the floor; she beat the man-child and was the first to speak.

“Mi — Miss Grant, you’re back!” Cat raised an eyebrow and smirked at the woman before her; ah, the first to stammer. “Co — come in!”

“Still stumbling over your words, I see.” The older woman remarked as she stepped through the threshold. Kara blushed at that and placed a hand on the boy beside her, trying to calm him, as it appeared that he was still rather upset at the intrusion —  _ oh _ , that was  _ so  _ **_sad_ ** . “Really, I don’t know why I keep expecting better.”

Cat turned to face Kara and Mike slammed the door shut behind her. Kara winced, but Cat kept her face neutral, projecting an air of being unaffected by the display. Really, it would take more than that to scare her. The frat boy leaned over and whispered something in the younger woman’s ear, but it wasn’t quiet enough.

“I don’t like her.” He whispered to Kara.

Cat had to hold back her disgusted shiver; the only thing that betrayed her was the way her jaw tensed. This white, privileged, misogynistic,  _ boy _ needed to learn his place. Cat smiled wickedly and stepped towards him, knowing  _ exactly _ how to do just  **_that_ ** .

“That makes two of us; I don’t like you either.” Cat said in a deliberate fashion as she walked over to Mike and began guiding him towards the door; she wouldn’t waste any effort on him. The boy, still shocked at what Cat had said, was still processing the information; he was clearly used to getting his way with women. The CEO huffed as she spun him to face the door, sighing in a long-suffering fashion at the lack of brain-cells, opening it and shoving him out. “You can leave now. Kara doesn’t need a manipulating, overgrown,  **_frat_ ** boy hanging on her.

“Oh and please, don’t bother returning,” she amended as final farewell. “She won’t be here.”

He seemed to get his bearings just as she finished speaking and so, tried to say something; if he tried any actions, he would get scolded for it. But  _ alas _ , it was too late by then, the door had already shut in his face, cutting off whatever it was that he was about to say. “You —” he barely got that word out before the door was smacked before his nose.

“Miss Grant!” Kara began with alarm. Cat turned back to Kara and began slipping off her coat. As much as it seemed that the younger woman was against what she had just done, it didn’t seem like she was going to go against her and try to let him back in. “Wait, what are you doing here?”

Once Cat’s coat was off, she placed it on Kara’s table. She needed to set Kara straight or rather, awaken her to the curves; more specifically,  _ hers _ . It was undeniable that she, Kara, deserved better, much  _ much _ better. Cat’s heart smashed against her chest and her nerves were ignited; she wanted to show Kara she  _ could _ have better. If only she wouldn’t have her body betraying her, but then again, the likelihood of her former assistant and now-reporter inferring to the reasons behind the fast pace of her crucial organ was low if not to say, null.

“Kara, you’ve strayed from the path you were meant to go down. I didn’t expect to come back and be met with...  _ this _ . You lost your job and now you’re dating this egotistical, backstabbing, and abusive  _ boy _ . Is that really worth throwing away your career for? While you’re at it, you should have just allowed Armstrong to take hold of CatCo and start dating  **_Lord_ ** .” She didn’t even give time for Kara to answer, she kept on going, not wanting to be interrupted. “You are worth more than him; all he did was come in here and tear everything you’ve cared about, to pieces. Honestly, James would’ve been a better boyfriend to you than him. Now that I’m back though, I’m going to fix things. Starting with  **_you_ ** .”

Cat did her best to swallow down her nerves and her fingers were now moving to the buttons of her light blue blouse. Kara’s eyes followed Cat’s hands and once the younger woman realized what the older woman was doing, her face flushed, throat constricting as it tried to swallow in vain; but it was too dry. 

“Miss Gran —”

“Call me Cat,  _ Kara _ .” The older blonde answered; by then, she had already unbuttoned the top two buttons and she was working on the third one. “If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so, and I will, without protest, without complaint.”

Kara, apparently  _ mute _ , hadn’t told her to stop so she continued. She let the third button go and now her lacy, dark, blue bra was being slowly revealed. She smirked when she caught Kara swallowing hard, and it just  _ boosted _ her confidence. She walked closer to the younger woman, swaying her hips; it wasn’t blatant, but it wasn’t done softly either, just the right mix for it to be  _ sensual _ , not quite sexual.

“Do you want me to stop, Kara?” Cat teased, whispering the question to the Kryptonian’s ear, taking the chance to let her breath wash over Kara’s skin.

Kara shook her head so hard the media mogul was afraid that it might give her whiplash. Cat grinned as she observed over her shoulder and popped off the last few buttons, letting the blouse fall to the floor. Kara wetted her lips and her fingers twitched, as if she wanted to touch the older woman, and all that was needed was some skin exposure, her  _ back _ at that. She was also eyeing Cat’s pencil skirt and the media mogul could tell that the younger woman wanted to take it off. Without stopping, the experienced woman kept walking further into the apartment, not really knowing where exactly she was going, only knowing that the sway was grating on her former assistant’s nerves, coherence, reason and  _ sanity _ ...

The way Kara was looking at her made a soft throbbing start between her legs. Slowly, Kara reached out and placed her hand on Cat’s sides. When Cat didn’t protest, the younger woman ran her hands upwards deliberately, earning a soft gasp that, if she didn’t have super-hearing, she would have missed it completely. She closed her bright blue eyes to savor the moment, her hearing even catching the fluttering of the eyelids as she skimmed the tender skin near the bra. And her sense of smell –  _ oh _ , it was  **intoxicating** . All she could do at that moment, was press herself on the back of her former boss. Without their eyes even meeting, Cat could tell she didn’t want to cheat on Mike, but she wanted Cat,  **_desperately_ ** .

In the end, the older woman sighed and turned around, and so Kara leaned forward, kissing Cat passionately. Cat pushed Kara towards the room she had been about to wander in, still kissing her as she did so. Lo and behold, she was correct in her guess that it was the bedroom and soon, was met with a brightly colored comforter and yellow pillows. She expected nothing less from the happy go-lucky woman and _wow_ , was everything so **incredibly** _soft_.

The biggest surprise for Cat, was being pushed down onto the bed, the younger woman’s lips red from their passionate, and rather rough, kiss. Cat was already panting, and the throbbing between her legs had become more noticeable and persistent. Kara was grinning and looking down at her, barely out of breath; she was  _ super _ , no doubt about it. Not that Cat would tell or let Kara know she knew, that was something meant for later, if everything went okay that was.

The media mogul moved her hands behind her back and unzipped her pencil skirt, letting it fall to the ground to reveal the matching blue laced panties. Kara’s eyes were eating her alive and a wave of pride ran through Cat. She knew she was gorgeous, but having Kara look at her like that made her feel like she could conquer the world. Okay, she owned the world but, that had nothing to do with it  _ at the moment _ .

“That  **_boy_ ** doesn’t deserve you, and he’s the first thing that’s got to go. Not to mention that the sex with him must be awful; with his type, it always is. You deserve better Kara. I’m going to show you that you deserve better.” Cat growled. She waited for Kara to protest, for any sign that the younger woman didn’t want this, but there was none.

Kara was the one to pull Cat’s lips back to her own, kissing Cat as if her life depended on it. The next thing she knew, the younger woman was on top of her. Kara’s hands were roaming her body, showing Cat that her intentions were anything but innocent, and that in itself was thrilling, allowing for a moan to spill without conscious thought.

The woman on top of her was becoming bold and brazen, a look that suited her well. Cat’s hands were moving to the hem of Kara’s shirt and left bruising (not that she would bruise) kisses against the hero’s lips. The shirt was removed without an issue, and her hands weren’t hesitant when they move to the waistband of Kara’s jeans. 

She wasn’t waiting any longer. She had stayed away from Kara for long enough, denying the love she had for the younger woman. Enough, was  **_enough_ ** . If Kara thought that misogynistic frat boy was good enough for her, then god damn it, Cat was a million times better for Kara than he ever would be.

The hero’s pants were off just as quickly and Cat even heard the fabric tear as Kara tried to kick them the rest of the way off, just so Cat didn’t have to move from her current position. Cat continued, deciding to ignore what had just happened and instead, began to kiss down Kara’s jawline while one of her hands moved to the younger woman’s breast.

She cupped the breast through the fabric of Kara’s bra, pulling a groan out of woman above her due to the lack of contact. Cat could tell that Kara felt the same as her about their denial of mutual attraction, and was just as impatient as she was.

“Cat…” Kara murmured in a soft whimper.

It was a plea, a warning, and everything in between. Cat smirked and kissed her way back up to Kara’s ear. It was evident the young blonde tried to speak, say something, but all that came from her throat were soft gasps and half-choked sounds each time lips connected with skin.

“I told you I was going to fix you, Kara. You don’t get a say in the matter, you just get to sit back and let me do that.” Cat whispered. She heard a soft whine leave Kara’s lips and she knew Kara was getting even more turned on by the second. The older woman’s smirk grew, and she rolled the younger woman’s nipple between her fingers. “Though, the one thing you do have a say in is telling me to stop.”

It was not that she wanted them to stop, but what Cat did want, was to ensure that Kara knew she could make the older woman leave, all she had to do was say the word.

The Kryptonian pulled away and looked at Cat directly in the eyes. There was a hint of anger in her dazzling blue eyes, but lust and impatience hid it well. She kiss down the media mogul’s neck, leaving a trail of bites in her wake before looking back at Cat. She leaned down and kissed the older woman, biting her bottom lip and thus, managed to deepen their kiss for added effect.

“I want this.” Kara growled against her lips, and after a few more lustful kisses she growled again. “I want  _ you _ .”

That was enough confirmation for Cat and she flipped the younger woman over, making it so that she was now on top.

A wicked grin had now found its way onto her face and she traced a path along Kara’s collar bone with her finger, eliciting a gasp from the woman beneath her. It was the softest touch she could manage; she wasn’t going to give Kara everything she wanted immediately. With the mess she had left for Cat to clean up, it called for excruciatingly slow teasing, well… as slow as Cat could manage. It could be taken as a test of character, but Cat knew of patience very well; she had a son, after all. She would make it as a challenge to herself, and she would  _ enjoy  _ **_it_ ** . Fully.

The older blonde leaned down and left a trail of open-mouthed kisses from the base of Kara’s neck all the way to top of her panties. The hero’s body lifted up to meet every kiss and the younger woman let out a quiet moan at the feeling of the kisses.

The media mogul looked up at her former assistant and slid a finger between the —  _ oh _ , so  **_wet_ ** , folds of Kara’s core. Cat’s grin widened at the whimper that Kara let out through clenched teeth. The fact that the younger blonde’s underwear was in the way made it even worse for the woman beneath her.

She could tell that the lack of contact was killing the Kryptonian, and this was made evident when Kara sat up and brought Cat’s lips to hers. Cat smirked against the hero’s lips; just by the way the younger blonde was kissing her, meant that her teasing was working. And it was working  **_very_ ** well.

Cat slipped her hands behind Kara’s back as the younger woman placed kisses along her neck, distracting her long enough to make another moan leave her lips. Before Kara could distract her even further, Cat unclipped Kara’s bra and slipped it off the hero, throwing it somewhere in the bedroom.

The older woman’s eyes raked over the newly exposed skin and trailed a finger down the center of Kara’s chest. It was just the slightest touch, but she knew Kara was feeling so much more than just that. Her alien DNA allowed her to feel more than a usual human would, when she wanted to of course.

As expected, a gasp left Kara’s mouth as her finger trailed down her body, ending at the elastic band of the woman’s underwear. Cat leaned down, taking one of Kara’s nipples in her mouth and rolled her tongue around it deliberately, pulling yet another delicious sound out of the Kryptonian. Her other hand moved to the younger woman’s breast and kneaded it into her hand.

All the while Kara’s body was leaning into her mouth, begging for more. The woman beneath her whimpered as she gently nipped at the sensitive bud and how the hero carefully dug her nails into Cat’s skin.

“Pl — please Cat!” Kara groaned in demand.

The older woman lifted her mouth from Kara’s breast and smirked. She trailed a finger down the younger woman’s jaw and kissed her softly. Cat couldn’t help but chuckle at how Kara kissed her, biting her lip and pulling it, trying to give some kind of vengeance for her intolerable teasing.

Cat finally relented and slid Kara’s panties down her legs, revealing her completely. It was a wonderful sight, it seemed as though there was no body hair on that delicious and luxurious pearly skin; perhaps due to her alien DNA. The older woman placed a soft kiss on the younger woman’s hip, nipping occasionally as she kissed from hip to hip. The thought of getting to taste those  _ juices  _ was enough to make Cat Grant’s mouth  _ water _ .

Kara, apparently not happy with the amount of clothes Cat was still wearing and unclipped the back her bra taking it off of her rather quickly and her matching underwear was gone just as fast. Kara let out a hum of approval and trailed her hands down Cat’s body and kissed the older woman eagerly. Her need became  **_very_ ** apparent in that kiss. Cat pulled away and pushed Kara back into the bed; it was her turn, and she needed to command..

“Stop distracting me.” Cat warned. Kara grinned at her and continued to run her hands up and down the older woman’s body, she opened her mouth to respond but the older woman brushed her thumb across the younger woman’s clit. “My teachings,  _ my _ rules,” she growled, “I told you, stop distracting me.”

The Kryptonian let out a moan and pushed her body towards Cat’s hand, which prevented her from saying an actual answer. She let Kara relax her body back into the bed, enjoying how her chest slightly heaved up and down and how the heart beat, usually soft and delicate, seemed to be booming in an effort of leaving the confines of the ribs. As much as she loved the sound, there was another place that demanded her attention.

Cat ran a finger through the wet folds, again making Kara’s body arch off the mattress. The older woman brought her finger to her mouth and sucked thoughtfully, pulling an annoyed groan out of the younger woman.

Kara tasted absolutely delectable, better than she could’ve ever imagined in her  **_many_ ** daydreams. The media mogul kissed the inside of the hero’s thighs, enjoying how the younger woman’s hands immediately grabbed onto her head and whimpered loudly.

Slowly and deliberately, Cat licked through the wetness, causing Kara’s grip on her hair to tighten even further and a loud moan left her lips. A grin had found it’s way onto Cat’s face as she thought about Mike. No doubt he could probably hear what was going on, she got the vibe that he was like Kara in some way, but did not have the same powers or capabilities as her. She could only imagine how he must be reacting, wanting to break down the door or praying his girlfriend would come get him.

Instead, Kara stayed put, too focused on rolling her hips into Cat’s mouth as she licked through the folds, leaving no part of the Kryptonian untouched. Kara’s whimpers and moans were music to her ears, and Cat was determined to keep hearing them. To make Mike keep hearing them and for him to know that it was her making Kara feel this much pleasure and bliss.

She took her time with the Kryptonian, keeping her pace slow and tender despite Kara’s protest. Fucking her would come later, after she proved to the younger blonde that she deserved so much better than that frat boy. After Kara saw that, she’d fuck her former assistant senseless, making sure Kara fully understood her own worth.

Kara’s legs wrapped around her when she rolled her tongue around the younger woman’s clit, and the hero’s heels were now digging into her back. It was painful, she had to admit, but soon, all thoughts about Mike and even  _ pleasure _ left her mind as her taste buds demanded more. The world melted to the background, and she felt as though she was playing a beautiful, well-tuned instrument crafted for  _ her _ , for the sole purpose of her enjoying herself. Added how her sense of taste seemed to take over her, she felt bliss; it was as though all her senses were sharpened and in exchange, she was left blind.

In that moment, she was unable to care. All she cared about was the woman whose hands were entangled in her hair and pushing her head further to where the Kryptonian needed her most. She looked up at Kara, only to see her looking down at her and biting her lip. Cat couldn’t help the smirk that had found it’s way onto her lips.

The pure need and lust in Kara’s eyes was palpable, she could practically feel it, and when the younger woman saw the older woman was looking at her, she moaned out the media mogul’s name and threw her head back onto the pillow, her grip on Cat’s hair tightening as the older woman began to move faster.

Occasionally she moved back to the younger woman’s clit, making sure to give it the same amount of attention as she was giving the rest of the hero’s core. Kara’s legs tightened around her as she drew closer to her climax, her legs shaking as she did so.

She gripped onto Kara’s legs to keep them in place as she continued to speed up. The faster she went, the more her name kept tumbling out of the beautiful young blonde’s mouth in whimpers, hisses, and moans. It sounded  **_glorious_ ** .

Everytime Kara said her name, the throbbing between her legs grew stronger, but she did her best to ignore it. She was sure Kara would demand to return the favor later, but Cat was making sure Kara understood her lesson **_clearly_ ** . She was also going to take her time with the younger blonde. She wasn’t going to be done with her former assistant after this climax. No, that would simply be unacceptable. This problem needed more attention. She was going to be  **_100%_ ** sure that this problem had been fixed, and she was going to enjoy herself as she did so. 

Kara screamed Cat’s name as she came, and the CEO made sure to help her as she got through her orgasm. The older woman was thorough, that was one thing she knew for certain at that moment.

Cat sat up, out of breath and smiling widely. The taste of Kara was still fresh in her mouth and she was in love with the taste, if not already addicted to it. Kara’s hands had slipped out of her hair when she sat up, but were now tugging the older woman towards her.

The younger blonde kissed her greedily, tasting herself in the media moguls mouth. Cat moaned as Kara deepened the kiss and had one of her hands caressing inside the older woman’s thigh. The hero pulled away and began placing soft kisses along her neck.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” Kara murmured in her ear. A shiver of pleasure ran through the media mogul and she pulled away, trying to catch her breath. Kara’s fingers caressing her inner thigh and their kiss made her lose her breath faster than she normally would. “I want you.”

The throbbing between her legs was stronger than it was before, intense couldn’t even begin to describe it, and Kara’s fingers were making it increasingly difficult to focus on the task at hand. Cat slipped a hand between Kara’s legs and gently rubbed her clit, making the younger woman hesitate and a gasp to leave her lips.

“Did you really think I was done with you just yet?” Cat hissed. She raised an eyebrow at the younger woman, daring her to argue, but instead she just got a breathy ‘fuck’ from the hero. This in turn, made her smirk and arch an eyebrow. “Oh, I have barely begun,”

Without warning the CEO slipped a finger inside the woman beneath her. Her pace was unforgiving and Kara clutched onto her as if she were the only thing keeping her on the ground, which could very well be true.

Kara didn’t last long when she added another finger and curled them at just the right time and place, finding the younger blonde’s most tender spot and pushing Kara into her second orgasm. The hero now had her damp forehead resting on the older woman’s shoulder, panting heavily. It was a feat really, then again the younger woman could get herself worked up easily.

Cat smiled and traced down the younger woman’s spine. Kara pulled away and smiled at the CEO, that bright, dazzling smile that rivaled the sun. The Kryptonian pulled Cat close, kissing the media mogul sweetly, and slipped her tongue between the older woman’s lips, deepening their kiss.

Kara cupped Cat’s cheek, keeping the older woman close. Cat couldn’t help but turning her smirk into a tender smile and pulled away, only to have the younger woman chase after her lips and they were kissing once again. The hero picked her up and flipped them over, gently laying her down on the mattress, all the while the Kryptonian was still kissing her.

The younger blonde’s fingers trailed down her body, ending between her legs. Kara ran a finger through the folds of her core and grinned at how wet she was and at how Cat moaned at the simple touch. The older woman couldn’t help it, shudders running up and down her body at the feeling and how delicate the young blonde was being with her.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Kara murmured. Cat chuckled and dug her nails into Kara’s back as the Kryptonian’s thumb brushed against her clit, pulling a whimper out of her. “I’ve been waiting...”

“Your crush wasn’t exactly subtle K —  **_KARA_ ** —” Her sentence was cut off short when Kara’s mouth enclosed around her sensitive nipple and began roll her tongue around it. She arched her body into Kara’s mouth, wanting every inch of contact she could get from the younger woman in quite a desperate fashion; she hadn’t realized just how much till then. “B — besides I’m sure I could r — rival you in that want.” Cat stuttered, doing her best to complete her sentence despite how Kara’s actions were affecting her. 

She felt Kara smile against her skin and pulled her mouth away from Cat’s breast with a ludicrous popping sound; the sound itself earned a gasp. The younger woman kissed up her neck, biting and sucking at her pulse, sure to leave a mark that’d be very visible in the morning. With any luck, it would have disappeared by the end of the week.

“I don’t doubt that, Cat. Now, please be quiet and let me get back to the job that I always did perfectly; taking care of your every need.” Kara whispered against her skin. A fresh wave of arousal ran through her, no doubt that it was due to Kara’s confidence, and she watched greedily as Kara kissed down her chest all the way down to her core. “You smell like  _ decadence _ .”

Kara was right about being perfect at taking care of her every need. The younger woman knew every string to pull, and her licks were precise and calculated, everything that would have her body arching off the mattress in a dangerously painful angle. She wished that her need wouldn’t be so loud.

The younger blonde gently bit the CEO’s clit, making Cat gasp before replacing the slight pain with immense pleasure. It seemed that Kara wasn’t as vanilla as she had originally thought. Kara had the media mogul in complete bliss.

Cat’s hands were entangled in Kara’s hair and grasped onto it tightly. Kara’s name fell out of her lips almost every moan and whimper. Kara, seemingly knowing what she needed from every sound, sped up from her originally slow pace and was now pushing her closer to the edge. Every moment felt delicious.

Finally, she came, screaming Kara’s name and clutching onto the younger woman’s hair as she rode through it. When she finally managed to come down from it she had her head back against a pillow, panting heavily. No other experience had ever felt so fulfilling.

Kara came up with a dopey smile on her face and kissed Cat softly. She tasted herself in the younger blonde’s mouth and couldn’t help but return Kara’s dopey smile. This was something she had wanted for a long time. To have Kara, like this and any other possible way she could have her. The younger woman was about to open her mouth to say something when a loud, obnoxious banging came from the front door. Damn it, why couldn’t good things last forever?

The Kryptonian groaned and kissed Cat one more time before getting up and grabbing her clothes that had been flung about the room; she had no idea on how to feel in that regard.

“I promise this won’t take long. We can continue this when I get back.” Kara stated. Cat raised an eyebrow and couldn’t help the wicked grin that spread out across her lips. More? Oh the things she planned do; the alien returned the smile. “I’m glad that this isn’t close to over yet.”

“You better not take long, Supergirl, and I can assure you, this is far from over. You know how impatient I can be. Tell Mike that he can hit the road. You’ve found someone who is worthy of your precious time.” Cat demanded. Kara’s jaw practically hit the floor and the CEO couldn’t help but snicker. “Honestly, Kara, we just had sex. You think I’m not going to notice? Besides, you just ate me out, so I don’t think we really need to hide anything from one another. There’s definitely going to be more of this, so, no more secrets.”

Kara’s shock turned into a grin and she nodded her head happily. In an instant she was back into her clothes and gave Cat another kiss. This one slower than the last with so much promise held within it. They moaned to the feeling.

“I’ll be back in a flash.” Kara whispered across her lips and Cat soon heard the front door opening.

She could hear Mike easily, and she could hear his anger. She couldn’t help but grin at his anger. He had more than likely heard the entire thing, why he decided to knock on Kara’s door, she had no idea. He was an idiotic frat boy after all.

Cat sighed and got up, wrapping the comforter around her. She’d have to assist Kara in this one. That  **_boy_ ** wasn’t going to leave her alone until he got the message loud and clear. Clearly hearing them having sex wasn’t enough for the misogynist. The ideas that could crop in his head before they were killed would have Cat nauseated.

She walked lazily down the hall, stuck in her thoughts. Next was Snapper, he’d pay for firing Kara, but first, she’d punish Kara for even getting fired in the first place, being reckless and trying to take a go at the journalistic world solo, honestly, the girl should’ve known better.

Cat rounded the corner and when Mike saw her he stopped in his tracks, his mouth hanging open, as if he didn’t truly believe that Kara and her just had sex. Cat gave him a wicked grin and moved towards him, not missing how the younger blonde smiled as well. It was time to get this frat boy out of her life and maybe even boot him back to his home planet. That would be a huge bonus.

She felt a familiar buzz in her nerves and stopped beside Kara, intertwining their fingers together. Kara was hers again, and soon she’d be taking back the rest of what she had lost when she left, and she had never felt more alive. In truth, Kara was the dive she had needed to take, she’d just been too scared to do so. Now that she had, everything would be right in the world again. She would make it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I promise I don't bite! Well... not that hard at least ;)


End file.
